Owenlan
Cast *Mulan - Owen Grady (Jurassic World) *Mulan as Ping - Elsa (Frozen) *Shang - Claire Dearing (Jurassic World) *Mushu - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cri Kee - Angie (Shark Tale) *Little Brother - Jenna (Balto) *Khan - Blue (Jurassic World) *Shan Yu - Penny Peterson *Falcon - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *Yao - Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Ling - Merida (Brave) *Chien Po - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Fa Zhou - Harper (Minecraft: Stoty Mode) *Fa Li - Ivor (Minecraft: Stoty Mode) *Grandmother Fa - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Chi Fu - Stella (Minecraft: Story Mode) *General Li - Xara (Minecraft: Story Mode) *The Matchmaker - Gilbert Huph (The Incredibles) *The First Ancestor - Gwen (Total Drama) *The Emperor - Queen Elizabeth II (Minions) *The Great Wall Guard - Tina Carlyle (The Mask) *Shan Yu's Archer - Captian Chantel Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Shan Yu's Scout - Rapunzel (Shrek) *Shan Yu's Huntsmen - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) *Shan Yu's Bodyguards - Maya and Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin (Minecraft: Story Mode) *Imperial Scouts - Łucy Wilde (Despicable Me) and Mantis (The Guardians of The Galaxy) Scenes * Owenlan Part 1 - Opening/The Huns Have Invaded China * Owenlan Part 2 - Daily-Minute Review * Owenlan Part 3 - "Honor to Us All" * Owenlan Part 4 - The Matchmaker (aka Gilbert Huph) * Owenlan Part 5 - "Reflection" * Owenlan Part 6 - A Proclamation from Queen Elizabeth II * Owenlan Part 7 - Owen Grady's Choice * Owenlan Part 8 - Sandy Cheeks's First * Owenlan Part 9 - A Guardian for Sandy Cheeks * Owenlan Part 10 - A Message for Queen Elizabeth II * Owenlan Part 11 - The Powerful Sandy Cheeks/Owen Grady Meets Sandy Cheeks * Owenlan Part 12 - Entering the Camp/What's Your Name * Owenlan Part 13 - Training/"I'll Make a Woman Out of You" * Owenlan Part 14 - Stella's Bad News * Owenlan Part 15 - Urgent News from the General/"A Boy Worth Fighting For" * Owenlan Part 16 - General Xara is Dead * Owenlan Part 17 - Avalanche * Owenlan Part 18 - Owen Grady Has Been Discovered! * Owenlan Part 19 - Penny Peterson is Back! * Owenlan Part 20 - Owen Grady vs. Penny Peterson (Part 1; "I'll Make a Woman Out of You (Reprise)") * Owenlan Part 21 - Owen Grady vs. Penny Peterson (Part 2) * Owenlan Part 22 - Owen Grady vs. Penny Peterson (Part 3) * Owenlan Part 23 - Owen Grady's Back Home/A Happy Ending * Owenlan Part 24 - End Credits Gallery New-jurassicworld-movie-still-1.jpg|Owen Grady as Mulan Elsa Forever.jpg|Elsa as Mulan as Ping Jurassic World Claire Dearing.jpg|Claire Dearing as Shang Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Mushu Angie.png|Angie as Cri Kee Jenna.jpg|Jenna as Little Brother Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-4.png|Blue as Khan Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Shan Yu Gale.png|Gale as Falcon AaB Petra back in her regular clothes.png|Petra as Yao Merida As Torrun.jpeg|Merida as Ling Mavis Dracula.jpg|Mavis as Chien Po Harper-AJE.jpg|Harper as Fa Zhou Ivor.jpg|Ivor as Fa Li 258px-Carl.png|Carl Fredricksen as Grandmother Fa Stella-1.png|Stella as Chi Fu Xara-In-AaB.jpg|Xara as General Li Gilbert Huph.png|Gilbert Huph as The Matchmaker GwenInteractive.png|Gwen as The First Ancestor Screenshot_2016-03-21-01-24-34-1.png|Queen Elizabeth as The Emperor Tina Carlyle.jpeg.jpg|Tina Carlyle as The Great Wall Guard Captain Chantel DuBois.jpg|Captian Chantel Dubois as Shaun-Yu's Archer Rapunzel-0.png|Rapunzel as Shaun-Yu's Scout Scarlet Overkill.jpg|Scarlett Overkill as Shaun-Yu's Huntsmen OU Maya.png|Maya Cassie.png|and Cassie Rose as Shaun-Yu's Bodyguards Lucy wilde dm3.png|Lucy Wilde GOTG2 - Mantis.png|and Mantis as Imperial Scouts Transcript Owenlan (Full Transcript) See Also Owenlan 2 Category:Mulan Movies Category:Mulan Movie spoof Category:Mulan Movie Spoofs Category:Mulan Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Trents gang spoofs